<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire On Fire (Lyka and Jon's story) by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170366">Fire On Fire (Lyka and Jon's story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3'>5Candy2Wolf9Bear3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate's A Bitch AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I felt bad, Just backstory, M/M, THIS MADE ME HURT, gregs dad and my oc partner for him, vague racial bigot stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was by chance, Jon McLaughlin met Lyka. But, the days were not ready for them. </p><p>Not until they met again, though their wounds still raw.</p><p>Just a side story about Jon (Greg's dad) and his first (and only) love. </p><p>Inspired a bit by (Fire on fire by Sam Smith)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gregorys dad/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate's A Bitch AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Would Normally Kill Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's kinda obvious the "kinds" stand for, but I'm not someone who's okay with putting that kind of language in their works, so I'll let y'all fill in the blanks. Will be a 2 parter.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link to art for it</p><p> </p><p>https://kuro-ookami-kuma.tumblr.com/post/632963341795606528</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chilly breeze of late spring brushed past Jon. The park was abandoned, rain clouds approaching. He wasn't deterred from his writing, though. His parents, yes even his mom, didn't like he wrote, saying it was a pansy's hobby. His deep green eyes ran over what he'd written so far, proud.  He rocked himself on the old tire swing, the rope creaking under his weight.<br/>
After church, he immediately departed from his parents, sneaking away. His glasses began to fall off his face and as he went to adjust them, he heard hard footfalls. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, around his age, 14. But, acting like he didn't, he turned his head to his work, thinking the boy was passing by.<br/>
He didn't.<br/>
Next thing Jon knew, the journal he'd been writing in was smacked from his hand. It'd get dirty. Jon sighed softly, but looked up and smiled.<br/>
"May I ask why you did that?"<br/>
The boy glared at him, like he hated Jon, or so, would be the thought. Jon read the hurt in those brows, his own lifted.<br/>
"All yer kind are nothing but pale fuckers. I hope ya rot, y'all are hypocrites! Y'all are weak then gang up on us and act like we're the villian!"<br/>
Jon didn't feel any sting from those words. Seeing the deep gash on the boy's cheek, he impulsively took his sleeve, the white dress shirt getting stained by his blood.<br/>
The boy jumped at the action. "What the fuck are ya doing, ya pansy? I swear, if ya touch me again I'll-"<br/>
The boy stopped, seeing Jon smile at him, his glasses askew again, he looked him in the eyes.<br/>
Jon was shocked by how gorgeous his eyes were, gold, like flecks of it, they just popped against his dark soil colored skin.<br/>
"Wow...you're beautiful." Jon blushed, having not meant to say it out loud. He took his sleeve back, rolling it up to hide the blood as best he could.<br/>
"No one would call me that. Yer makin' fun." The boy grumbled at him, a snarl on his face, like Jon insulted him. But Jon read his face. Poor man was embarrassed.<br/>
Jon giggled lightly. "But you are." Jon's smile lessened, coming to his senses. Saying that was strange. Saying it to another boy nonetheless. "I-I'm sorry for sounding odd. It's just...I couldn't help...noticing."<br/>
Jon wasn't lying.<br/>
It began to rain, the boy not having a umbrella, Jon noticed.<br/>
"Oh! Here, you can use this. I-uh-don't live too far. I'm Jon, by the way. See ya! Tell me your's next time!" Jon ran, leaving the umbrella and forgetting his dropped journal. </p><p>He didn't see the boy for a week and he forgot his journal, only realizing it after he made it home, soaked. He got a good scolding after.<br/>
Jon didn't know why he was like that. Kind, sweet, a pansy, a mess. But, he couldn't help it. He didn't do it intentionally, for the most part. He was in the library, reading a fairytale.<br/>
He heard the doors open, but thinking it was the librarian, he ignored it. Until his journal was landed right in front of him with a thud. He jumped. Then his umbrella was set next to him with a clack. Looking up, he saw the boy sit across from him.<br/>
"Figured you'd be here. Yer writin' is dumb." The boy looked away. He wore a leather jacket, used and worn. His black curly hair up, bangs in his face. He had more cuts, but the scar on his cheek looked to be healing well.<br/>
"Oh, you made sure to clean up the wound. That's good." Jon smiled. Maybe a bit wider than he should've. "A-and thank you...for returning my journal. Do you want to keep the umbrella?"<br/>
The boy glanced over. "Why ya want me to keep it? I ain't no charity case."<br/>
Jon huffed. "I was simply trying to be nice, but if you don't want it, I'll take it back. Now, all I've been calling you is 'the boy' in my mind, so may I have your name?"<br/>
The boy bit his lip, like he debated telling him. But, Jon was patient. The boy didn't talk, so Jon went back to reading, until he felt the urge to speak.<br/>
"What do you like to do? Aside from getting into fights, I presume?" Jon kept his smile small.<br/>
"What's it to ya?" The boy glared.<br/>
"Just curious. I mean, you must want a friend if you haven't left a pansy like me yet."<br/>
"It's rainin' and I gotta wait for someone." He grumbled.<br/>
"Who? If it's not being too nosy?" Jon asked, but he didn't look at the boy, a smile ever present.<br/>
"Nonya." The boy put his hand oh his chin, elbow on tabletop.<br/>
Jon tried his hardest not to look up to try and glimpse those golden eyes again. His eyes did waver towards the hand not occupied. The boy's hand was rough, scarred, short nails. He reached out and his fingertips  brushed along the boy's nails, the boy curled his hand away, making Jon jolt. He hadn't realized he'd done it.<br/>
"I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean to be rude!" Jon blushed and grabbed his things, again rushing off, leaving the boy confused. </p><p>They'd meet here and there afew more times as the weeks passed.</p><p>The night was warm, but Jon was drenched. He sat at the park again. He wasn't going to go home and explain why he was drenched, that'd just give him even more of a scolding, or a hand to the face. Disappointment. That's all he ever was.<br/>
He shivered. A sneeze. It was becoming cold, the wet soaking into his bones. The scrape on his head bled.<br/>
"Yer gonna get yerself killed out this late, Jon."<br/>
Jon jumped, on edge, until he turned to see those golden eyes in the moonlight. He relaxed, smiling. He did that a lot around this boy.<br/>
"Oh, it's just you. Thank God." He put his hand to his chest, relieved. "I could say the same to you, Sir."<br/>
The boy grumbled, lighting a cigarette. He sat next to Jon.<br/>
"Lyka." He looked away.<br/>
Jon tilted his head. "What?"<br/>
The boy puffed the smoke in Jon's face, Jon waving it away, coughing. "My name. It's Lyka."<br/>
Jon couldn't stop the large toothy smile that split his face, green eyes crinkling. "I love it."<br/>
Jon rested his still wet head on his arms, which were on his knees. He smiled softly, facing Lyka. "Lyka. I like it."<br/>
Blood got in his eye, the wound not having closed yet. "Ah-"<br/>
"Damned idiot. Here." Lyka used his palm, wiping the blood away before getting out a childish bandaid, with little generic characters and putting it over, the cigarette in his fingers, away from Jon.<br/>
Jon's throat bobbed. He knew his heart was beating. With his wrist so close to his face, Jon could smell Lyka's scent. Cigarettes...bark...cut grass.<br/>
He looked to Lyka's eyes, even shaded from the moonlight, his eyes glowed. Jon's breath caught.<br/>
"D...do you...maybe wanna, I don't know...h-hang out...sometime? Maybe?" Jon stuttered out. He looked to Lyka despite his nerves.<br/>
Lyka looked away, his eyebrows raised up, his mouth quirked. 'Embarrassed.' Jon thought.<br/>
"We'll see. Can't be seen with someone of yer kind, now can I? Unless that was yer plan?" </p><p>Jon panicked, his brows furrowed, he put his hands overlapping over Lyka's mouth. "Nononono, I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to be near you more-" Jon stopped, the blush covering his face. 'Oops...' He removed his hands, they began to shake. What was he thinking?! Lyka probably thought he was a freak and being too clingy for someone he'd just met! But...Jon kept thinking of him and he just...got ahead of himself.  He shouldn't have reacted. He was always like that. Overly passionate about what he liked.<br/>
Jon retracted his hands, he smiled weakly, not wanting to frown in front of Lyka. "S-sorry..."<br/>
He saw Lyka stand, Jon biting his lip and looking down so he wouldn't say something more.<br/>
To his surprise, he felt a heavy jacket over his shoulders. Grabbing it, he saw it was Lyka's leather jacket, his scent wrapping around him. Warm. He looked up, the shock obvious.<br/>
"Return it next time. An' ya better tell me what happened to get that head wound an' why ya ain't home." Lyka waved his arm as he turned to leave, his white shirt clinging.<br/>
Jon blushed, steam almost coming off his head. </p><p>He wore the jacket till he got home, then, he reluctantly removed it, folding it and he hid it, so after his parents went to sleep, he could retrieve it.<br/>
He got hit with his mother's heels for getting his clothes ruined. His father scolded him for the girlish bandaid. He didn't utter why, just lied and said he fell into the lake. </p><p>He hated this town, but, he still smiled each day.</p><p>Jon carried a sachel with him each day after. It didn't hold much. Just his books and Lyka's jacket. He wished he could wear it each day, until Lyka got it. He liked the heaviness of it on his arms and shoulders. But...for one, it'd look odd, considering his clothing and two...gestures like that were for couples or family. He wished he knew where to find Lyka.<br/>
He sat near the tire swing again, simply spacing off. Maybe he'd make a romance story similar to Romeo and Juliet next...except the couple live. It was pretty barren out, so, risking it, Jon slipped on the jacket.<br/>
"Hehe, it feels like a hug." He smiled. Jon was stocky, but still shorter, so the jacket was a bit big on him. </p><p>"Let me go you cracker jack fucks!" Jon startled at the yell, looking over, he saw some scrawny men around his age of his kind, maybe a bit older. They seemed to be tormenting a girl with a lighter coffee color. They were so loud, Jon could hear their vulgar replies. The girl looked young, maybe a few years younger than Jon. His blood boiled. Not bothering shaking off the jacket beforehand, he approached, smacking one guy's hand from the girl's wrist, he got between them, his arms folded behind his back, he smiled at them, mouth tight, eyes narrowed.<br/>
"May I ask why you are tormenting and insulting this girl?"<br/>
One snorted. "Girl? This slut? Fuck off porky."<br/>
"Unless he's saving her for himself." Another replied.<br/>
The insults kept coming. Jon would egg them on, just enough to get their attention solely on himself. He stayed standing tall, an air of "higher rank", arms still behind him, smile still there. He snapped his fingers to get her attention descreetly, ushering her to flee while he distracted them. Acting as if he was covering his mouth to yawn, he glanced at her and put a finger to his lips. 'Hush.'<br/>
She was able to flee, without them knowing, until she was long gone.<br/>
Apparently...letting their "prey" escape pissed them off because Jon was met with more insults, spitting, and invasion of his space.<br/>
Jon was not a confrontational boy...he trembled, but still held a smile and stood his ground. He could take it. As long as his parents didn't find out. </p><p>They left after a good punch that had Jon's glasses falling off and clattering to the ground.<br/>
He didn't stop smiling. He gathered his sachel near the tire and went to a different area, not wanting to be seen by going home people.<br/>
He ended up near the river, he removed his shoes and socks, rolling up his pant legs, he put his feet in. A distraction. He let his smile slip but seeing his reflection and Lyka's jacket still on his shoulders, had him smiling, like a fool. He'd have to put ice on the punch, else his parents see. He could lie about the crack in his glasses.<br/>
After awhile, he opened his eyed, to see a dark figure in the reflection of the water. He turned his head quick, seeing Lyka. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He must look a mess.<br/>
And he was still in the jacket! </p><p>Lyka sat next to him, putting his longer legs in as well. Jon saw some freckles at the bottom of his feet. Jon smiled, about to ask how Lyka was, but, seeing Lyka's face, those piercing eyes, Jon got choked on his words.<br/>
"W-what brings you here? I-I have been wanting to return your jacket and to thank you. It-it was chilly so-"<br/>
Jon stopped, when he saw Lyka take his glasses to straighten the wire frame.<br/>
A moment.<br/>
He grabbed them back and he was about to speak again, when he felt Lyka hook his ankle against Jon's gently, tentively. The frames shook in his hands. He felt Lyka's shoulder push against his.<br/>
His lip wobbled.<br/>
He dared a glance at him. The golden eyes weren't looking at him. He visibly shook, the glasses almost slipping from his grasp. He hunched his shoulders as they shook, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. They burnt.<br/>
He was an idiot.<br/>
He shouldn't have been crying in front of the one person he wanted to smile for. </p><p>Jon never spoke to Lyka about why he was there, why he cried, why he had been soaked the night he recieved Lyka's name. He continued to take any brunt of cruelty he saw his kind attempt to inflict on Lyka's kind, at least when he was there to witness it. He never told, he was surprised his parents were none the wiser. </p><p>Summer was in full swing, three years later, both 17. They leaned against a brick half-wall. Jon had traded his lunch for Lyka treating him to an ice cream. He smiled happily.<br/>
"Mmmm~" He moaned. "This strawberry shortcake one is my favorite! I never get these!" He looked over to Lyka, offering him some, "Want any?"<br/>
Lyka actually chuckled, a smirk. Jon stared, eyes wide. He'd never seen Lyka smile before! He smiled wider.<br/>
"Nah. And I'm thinking I shouldn't get ya those if ya make those noises."<br/>
Jon tilted his head, thinking on what Lyka meant. Then, remebering the noise he had just made at the treat, he blushed, but laughed, smacking Lyka's bicep playfully, "You asshole. Eat your lunch."<br/>
He felt Lyka hook their ankles, his own chuckles turning to rumbles.<br/>
"Yes, Dear."<br/>
Jon pressed his ankle further against Lyka's, not replying to his tease.</p><p>"What's this? McLaughlin is hanging with mutts? How disgusting." A buck toothed senior with a couple sport jockeys approached.<br/>
Jon was going to ignore them, but he felt Lyka remove his ankle, he didn't want the treat anymore, his stomach falling.<br/>
"Leave us be Clout. Who I chose to spend my free time with is no business of yours." He smiled, this one flat. "Also, what's with bringing your jockeys with?" His eyes were closed, pretending to be nice, until he felt air in front of his face. Opening them, he only saw Lyka's fist, which he used to throw the rock they threw, back at them. It hit a jockey in the nose, breaking it with a crack.<br/>
But...Lyka didn't leave it there.<br/>
Next thing Jon knew, Lyka tackled the biggest one, who made a few racial slurs and had called Jon a fag. Using his strength, Lyka punched him repeatedly, even after his nose was broken. Clout ran soon after the rock was thrown, no doubt to tattle.<br/>
Jon ran to Lyka, grabbing his arm to attempt to pull him off.<br/>
"Lyka! Stop, please!!! P-please..." Jon grasped Lyka's neck and pulled him back, using as much stregth he could and using all his weight to sit on Lyka's chest, he smacked him.<br/>
The golden eyes that burned like firey embers, lowered a simmer of coals.<br/>
Jon was yelling at him, his usual 'sun through the tree leaves' green eyes now a stormy dark green. "You fucking moron! You should've left it alone! I could take it, but now you'll get in trouble! Then what am I going to do? YOU! FUCKING! BRUTE!" He hit Lyka's chest a few times for good measure, only to have Lyka start laughing. His brows furrowed and raised, teeth showing, a hand, bloody, running through his hair...laughing.<br/>
Jon stared, flabergasted.<br/>
"I actually got ya mad. Wow. It's alright, Jon. No one ain't gonna believe that beaver." Lyka tried to reassure him after he got done laughing. He went to rub Jon's shoulder, to comfort, but Jon slapped it away, getting off Lyka. He went to the traded lunch, his ice cream ruined, he put the bagged lunch next to a getting up Lyka.<br/>
"Don't let it go to waste." With a hurt look, Jon turned and walked away. </p><p>It was a couple days later, no one catching who'd done it to them, but, they were all assholes, so not many actually cared.<br/>
Jon was "reading" in the library. He'd calmed down the next day, but he had yet to see Lyka since. 'Maybe I pushed him away?' He thought.<br/>
Now that he was calm, he was sad he missed out on cherishing that beautiful laugh. The door opened later in the afternoon. Jon not paying attention.<br/>
He heard a chair pull out and a moment later, long legs, both ankles, entwining with his under the table.<br/>
Jon still didn't turn. He could feel the lump in his throat.<br/>
"Lunch was delicious. I shared with my kid sibling." Lyka reached out to Jon's hand, his legs pulling Jon's closer. "I'm sorry...for taking it lightly."<br/>
Jon's hands were shaking on the table. He looked to Lyka, his eyes glistening. Lyka's eyes widened. Jon placed his hands on top of Lyka's, hesitant, his voice raw with emotion.<br/>
"I...I can't lose you to such a fickle thing as words, as hurt feelings or a few scrapes. I...I can't...lose YOU yet..." </p><p>The reality hit Lyka, as it had hit Jon the few days prior. They were tip-toeing a line. Neither looked down the line.</p><p>"Can I bring ya lunch tomorrow?" Lyka asked, his face serious, he put pressure on their ankles.<br/>
Jon snorted, but laughed lightly, the few tears, small, falling down his cheeks. He smiled to Lyka. "Only if you bring me a new ice cream too."<br/>
Lyka reached over, getting up, he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. His eyes were soft, a gentle smile on his lips. "Yes, Dear." </p><p> </p><p>Late Winter was approaching, the leaves almost gone and the air nippy. Jon had yet to meet this kid sibling or the people Lyka called family. He did learn the good and the bad, of some things that happen with his kind. Apparently, gems were a huge thing in Lyka's family. Something similar to flower language. Jon wanted to learn more.<br/>
They were at the park. Lyka leaning against the tree as Jon sat on the tire.<br/>
"Wanna come over fer dinner?" Lyka asked.<br/>
Jon looked to him, wide eyed. "REALLY?! Is-is that okay?"<br/>
Lyka light his cigarette. Peaking a golden eye at Jon. "It's a reception dinner fer a cousin of mine, so I get ta bring a plus one. I wanna bring ya."<br/>
Jon blushed. "Isn't 'plus one' meant for a date? Usually?" His glasses became askew again. Lyka went over and adjusted them, his ankles, though not hooked, touched Jon's.<br/>
"I'd rather bring ya than a date I don't got. It ain't nothin fancy, that's fer the wedding."<br/>
"When?" Jon still didn't break eye contact.<br/>
"A week? I can meet ya after the ceremony and we go to the reception spot together?" He puffed the smoke in Jon's intense face, earning a cough from Jon and Lyka chuckled.<br/>
"Oh, if you insist, then I must." Jon rolled his eyes up, but then smiled childishly, eyes sparkling and crinkled.<br/>
"I get to meet your family. I'm so excited."<br/>
Lyka's heart stopped. He smiled gently and racked his fingers through Jon's hair, he was due for a trim. Jon's head tilted with the hand, a blush glowing on his cheeks, eyes closing contently for a moment, before looking to Lyka's.<br/>
Lyka's eyes drifted to Jon's slightly parted lips all for less than a second. Jon wanted him to as well.<br/>
A moment of silence spread.<br/>
Lyka's eyes narrowed, a pained expression.<br/>
"What would I be without ya?" He whispered.<br/>
Jon sighed, looking at Lyka with a smile. "Lonely. We should go."<br/>
Lyka chuckled, but it was still pained. "Yes, Dear."</p><p> </p><p>Jon barely saw Lyka through the week, usually it was simply because he passed him through the streets, Lyka walking with others he knew of his own. He wasn't even sure if Lyka saw him. Really, their last words with each other should've been reversed.<br/>
'What am I getting him into?' Jon thought. </p><p>When Jon entered his home that day, to get ready for the reception and to meet Lyka, he heard his mom and her...gents...in her room. He sighed, his green eyes dulled. He got ready fast and got what he'd need for a night outside. His dad must be...out...for the day.<br/>
He left as fast as he could. </p><p>He tried cheering up before Lyka showed up, they were meeting at the river. Looking into his reflection, it didn't work. It wasn't fair.<br/>
Why was it okay for his parents to be married but have affairs?<br/>
Why was it NOT okay for Jon to love Lyka so terribly....but neither able to say it or act on it?<br/>
Why could it be okay for him to be there and not wanted, because he wasn't the perfect son?<br/>
Why couldn't he dream for a family with Lyka?<br/>
He hated it wasn't mere day dreams anymore.<br/>
With Lyka's words and his warmth, Jon was dreaming and each one felt so warm, real.<br/>
Only for reality to awaken him with it's icy touch. </p><p>"Dear?"<br/>
Jon jolted and looked, Lyka was holding his face...<br/>
'When?' "When did you show?" He smiled, but it was obviously forced, Lyka having caught him off guard.<br/>
"A moment ago. Jon, what's wrong?"<br/>
"Nothing. Let's go." Jon tried remembering one of his favorite dreams, and walked ahead, smiling a bit more genuine.<br/>
"Jon..."<br/>
"Please..." Jon's voice cracked, he didn't turn to look at Lyka.<br/>
Lyka always broke down his walls. "...later..."<br/>
Lyka nodded. "....they're gonna be happy to meet ya."<br/>
Jon smiled, grateful. "Oh, really? What lies have you been telling?"<br/>
Jon blushed, seeing Lyka walk up, grab his ass in one palm, squeezing, and ran ahead with a wink. "Not many."<br/>
Jon ran after him, pushing his back, Lyka almost tripping. "You asshole!" But, Jon was laughing. His worries temorarily forgotten. Unaware of a familiar pair of eyes having caught the two. </p><p>The party was in full swing. Jazz and elecrtic swing played. Upbeat, dancing music. The moment Jon saw all of it, the lights, colors, patterns, the warmth, he smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. Lyka came up behind him, pinching his ass one last time, Jon's ass sore since they kept seeing how sneakily they could get each other, before Lyka grabbed his wrist and led him in.<br/>
He got looks pretty quickly. He tried to keep his head down. He should've realized, they'd have different views than Lyka....well, no, the same, Lyka was just sweet on Jon. </p><p>"Ma, this is my friend Jon. Jon, this is my Ma."<br/>
Jon looked, she was a tall woman, almost as dark as Lyka with honey eyes.<br/>
"I-it's nice to meet you." Jon wasn't sure the best gesture, so he simply bowed. He couldn't control the blush and he kept adjusting his glasses.<br/>
"Jon, ya don't ha-ow." Lyka was about to explain something when his mom smacked his head.<br/>
"You, hush. Poor boy's a nervous wreck. What's got your tail in a knot, hun?" She asked.<br/>
"Maybe he's scared?" Another woman asked.<br/>
Jon stood straighter, a smile upon his lips. "J-just nervous meeting my Lyka's family." Wait. Jon looked over to Lyka, who was doing that eyebrow, lip bite combo that Jon knew meant he was embarrassed. 'Oh no.'<br/>
There was one word in there that should've stayed out.<br/>
"E-excuse me." Jon ran outside, trying to get fresh air.</p><p>Jon tried to breathe, getting the blush down and getting his heart rate normal.<br/>
"What're you doing here?" Jon stiffened, turning he smiled, it was reflex by now.<br/>
"I was invited. It's nice to meet you." Jon saw a black-eyed man, a look of absolute disdain on his face, he was in Jon's space.<br/>
"Who in the fuck would invite you?" Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, at least when Lyka did this bullshit he wasn't in Jon's face. He reeked of cigars.<br/>
"Lyka did."<br/>
The man snorted. "I doubt that, he hates your kind more than he lets on." He looked almost smug.<br/>
Jon smiled more genuinely. "I believe that and I don't blame him. But, he did. So please, get out of my personal space, I'd like to return to the party." He couldn't push past.<br/>
"Marco!" A young girl ran up, hip checking the man, who hadn't seen her coming. Jon's eyes widened in shock.<br/>
After the man was grasping his hip, she turned to him and smiled. He swore he recognized her. She went and hugged him.<br/>
"It's you! It's really you!" She laughed, absolutely excited.<br/>
It clicked.<br/>
"Oh, it's you! Haha, I'm so happy you're doing well." He hugged her back. He squeezed, he truly was happy. He'd been so worried.<br/>
"Come on! I wanna show you my brother, he'd be so happy meeting the guy who saved me." Jon blushed.<br/>
"T-that's really unnecessary. I did it because you were in danger and it was the right thing to do."<br/>
She still pulled him by his hand back inside. Jon was so busy not bumping into people he didn't notice when she stopped.<br/>
"Aisha, what are ya doing? Why ya got Jon?" Jon knew that lovely voice anywhere.<br/>
"Long time, no see, Lyka." Jon joked.<br/>
"Wait! You two KNOW each other?" She looked between them. Then she paused. Then she giggled like she knew a secret. Lyka smacked her head.<br/>
"Lyka! You don't hit girls!" Jon whapped his arm, Lyka's golden eyes pierced him.<br/>
"She's my sister, I ain't gotta be nice. Now, why did ya wanna show Jon to me?" He looked to the 15 year old. Her smile about split her face.<br/>
"Well, THIS" She pointed to Jon with both hands, "is my saviour from that one day a couple summers ago, you know the day."<br/>
Jon blushed. He really didn't do much.<br/>
Lyka processed it for a bit, Jon saw a dark look pass in his eyes before he shook his head and smiled, it was obviously strained.<br/>
"He was also the one to provide the wonderful lunch I shared with ya guys'."<br/>
She gasped, stars in her eyes. She looked to Jon. "Really?!"<br/>
"Embarrassingly, I made that myself. I know it wasn't that good," he glared at Lyka, a blush on his cheeks, "So don't try to flatter me."<br/>
Lyka only chuckled. Jon felt Lyka's leg against his and Jon bit his inner lip.<br/>
They chatted more, the sister getting a cocky look on her face before running off. </p><p>Jon was fully enjoying the party. Everyone was nice and welcoming, save for a few. He got along well with the elders, since he was polite and would listen to their stories with much intrest, even telling Lyka how cool and amazing the stories were. He played with some of the kids, he even got to meet the bride and groom, of who he gave his congradulations. The food was delicious and flavorful, Jon knew he'd never be able to enjoy any other food again.<br/>
He even went to help with putting things away and cleaning up, Lyka's mom at first refusing, but not able to stop him. His argument being, he was the guest who wasn't family, so to help, he'd feel honored. He knew, aside from his time with Lyka, this was the most he genuinely smiled in a very long time.<br/>
Aisha gave him some old bangles of her's, he knew they'd never fit, but he still knew he'd treasure them. Hell, at first he refused, saying they were her's and she replied it was a thanks for being there. He shut up after that, taking them.<br/>
On his and Lyka's way out, Lyka deciding to walk him a bit to where Jon would be safe, Lyka's mom even gave him a big hug, saying he was welcome anytime.<br/>
It took all of Jon's power to simply leave it be and thank them, he smiled. He truly was grateful to have came that day.</p><p>Only as they neared the part of the town he was familiar, did Jon feel the deep cold enter his bones. How could he return home, after he was in such warmth?<br/>
He smiled sadly. "I wish I was one of you."<br/>
Lyka looked to him. "No, ya don't, Jon."<br/>
He looked to Lyka. "How do you know?"<br/>
Lyka pulled them to a secluded area, despite being late at night. He wrapped his arms around Jon's waist, their legs entwining. He used one arm to rake through Jon's hair.<br/>
"What's going on, Jon?" Lyka asked, his golden eyes honey-like and soft.<br/>
"It's so cold there, Lyka. I didn't know where you are would be so warm. I've never been accepted like that my whole life." He didn't shake, but tears still were shed. "And I know, I can't take your lovely mom's word and go back. You know I can't."<br/>
Lyka wiped the tears away, not saying anything, because he knew Jon was right.<br/>
"This feels like yer doing something drastic, once I let go." Lyka whispered.<br/>
Jon shook his head. "Not yet."<br/>
Lyka refused to release him for awhile. There was so much, Jon wanted to do, to say, to Lyka.<br/>
"I should go. Oh, yeah...um, you can go on. I forgot I was camping out today."<br/>
Lyka lifted his brow. "It's 20 degrees out, Jon."<br/>
"I'll be fine. I have blankets. Don't." He put his fingers to Lyka's lips, the other about to protest. "I told you, I can't go back."<br/>
"Then I'll stay with ya in yer tent. Or outside, so it won't be weird if anyone comes by." He said against Jon's fingers. A chill went through Jon's arm.<br/>
Jon looked into the gold eyes and smiled sadly. "I can't let you. I'm not risking your safety, remember? I can't lose you yet. I'll see you tomorrow, though. You can bring me leftovers for breakfast or lunch. I'll be in the library." Jon rubbed his thumb against the scar on Lyka's cheek. He smiled. </p><p>"I hate when ya do that." Lyka said, putting his hand on Jon's.<br/>
"When I do what?" Jon could feel the heat on Lyka's hand seeping into his.<br/>
"Smile like that. And tryin to protect me, despite not knowing a damn thing about fighting." Lyka glared.<br/>
"Silly, Lyka. That's why I do it. See you tomorrow?"<br/>
Jon didn't expect Lyka to growl in the back of his throat and bite his palm hard, letting go with a heated glare. "Yes, Dear." </p><p>Jon felt like he might've made Lyka angry that night. He didn't see him for 2 weeks after.<br/>
It was Christmas morning, when Jon went to leave, a decent sized box with a handmade scarf inside was for Lyka and some novels for Aisha, a ring he bought with some money for Lyka's mom, were inside. Christmas gifts. He figured, if he didn't see Lyka in town, he'd have to risk looking for the reception hall and asking for directions.<br/>
But, his dad stopped him on his way out, his dad had had a chat with him a few days prior, so he knew it was more a reminder than anything. </p><p>"Where are you off to?" He could hear the dangerous tone, Jon's bright eyes, dulled.<br/>
"Out. To meet a friend. Is there an errand I need to run?" Jon didn't want to do this.<br/>
"You wouldn't happen to mean THAT boy, would you?" How he said it, had Jon's gut dropping.<br/>
Jon turned, a dark glare on his face. "I know."<br/>
"If you ever see that boy again, after this, I'll have him dealt with and send you away to camp. No son of mine is that way and especially with THAT kind."<br/>
Jon's body felt cold. He simply nodded and left. He knew his dad would keep his word. He had to see Lyka.<br/>
Today.<br/>
Now.</p><p>Merry Fucking Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of waiting, Jon went near where he remembered that part of town was. He still felt numb, unsure what to do. He didn't want to stop seeing Lyka, but...Lyka's safety overrode Jon's wants.<br/>
He wasn't ready to admit it, but, he'd rather admit it to Lyka, than regret it. Than having their last words be an angry 'yes dear'.<br/>
Luckily, some ladies recognized him after he'd been searching for hours.<br/>
They led him to where Lyka had been.<br/>
Lyka had been smoking, his leather jacket over a sweater. Jon gulped. He felt so sick. But, he still smiled because it felt like forever since he'd seen Lyka, and...he knew it'd be the last, his smile fell quickly, he couldn't lift his lips to smile, them trembling each time.<br/>
"A-are you still...m-mad?" Jon asked as he approached, holding the presents close, like a life line.<br/>
Lyka looked to him and got close, sensing something was wrong. Jon pressed his ankles hard against Lyka's, his lips wobbling, barely holding back tears.<br/>
Lyka put his hand against Jon's back, bringing him somewhere else.<br/>
"Jon-"<br/>
"I-I'm sorry. I'm not sure which part p-pissed you off, just..." Jon's voice broke.<br/>
"Yes, ya pissed me off, thinking ya had to take the brunt of it all. But, I got over it and had been working on yer Christmas gift. I was gonna head to the library first, but, it seems ya met me here. What were ya thinking?" Lyka didn't seem to know where to put his hands, not wanting Jon to be caught off guard with cold hands.<br/>
Jon took Lyka's hand and put it to his head, grabbing Lyka's other and putting it around his waist, throwing caution to the wind. Lyka, though his limbs stiff, let him and left them on Jon.<br/>
"I...I was thinking...I needed to get your gifts to you. I, uh, also got something for your sister and mom. I'm not sure they'll like them, though. Here." Jon pulled away, to pick up the box, but Lyka didn't release his waist, Jon wasn't sure if he was happy for that, or if it added to his sorrow. He knew his hands were shaking. Lyka didn't release him.<br/>
"L-Lyka...My-my-ngh...y-you have to release me t-to open it..." Jon was breaking under Lyka's touch, his golden stare boring into his own, Jon's body was trembling underneath his hands.<br/>
"Open it for me." Lyka said, his voice so soft, it made Jon want to bury into him and not let go.<br/>
Jon tried. His hands shook, not from the cold. "I-I wanted to be smiling, but-but I can't. H-here. For your sister...novels, um...some are educational...others, I don't know if she...anyway...here, f-for your m-mom. I thought, it'd look lovely on her. Not-not sure what the gem means, I hope-" he broke off with a breathy laugh, not feeling the tears that ran down his cheeks and past his blabbing mouth. "I hope, I didn't-didn't offend." Giving Lyka his, felt like it was the hardest. He held the scarf close, the most precious items inside. "I-I wanted this to be happy. I-I hoped that I could c-come home with-with you and give them their presents. A-and trade them out...if-if they did-didn't like it. Th-then we'd g-go for a-a walk and-and I'd give you, your's." </p><p>Jon felt his legs give, Lyka holding him up. Jon made a choking noise. He took a shuddering breath and pushed the green and gold shaded scarf into Lyka's chest.<br/>
"Jon."<br/>
"Don't make me move." Jon begged.<br/>
"Jon."<br/>
Jon didn't speak.<br/>
Lyka removed one hand, feeling Jon tighten whatever grip he had on him. He removed the necklace he wore, putting it over Jon's head. It was warm, having been in Lyka's sweater, soaking in his body heat. Jon dared to look. It was a lapis lazuli gem.<br/>
"N-no~, Lyka."<br/>
"My Dear." Lyka's voice was but a whisper, but it boomed in Jon's ears.<br/>
He stared up at Lyka, eyes glistening with tears, his face an utter mess.<br/>
"There ya are." Lyka cupped Jon's cheek.<br/>
"Why? Why did you have to awknowledge it?" His voice cracked.<br/>
"Something happened despite us pussy-footing...didn't it? Ya'd never get this worked up, if it didn't involve my safety."<br/>
Jon's glasses were almost off his nose, fogged and soaked with tears. He buried his face in Lyka's chest, letting out a broken sob that wracked his body.<br/>
Lyka moved his arms to embrace Jon, whispering in his ear, holding him close.<br/>
Jon, after so long of trying to calm down, wrapped the scarf around Lyka's neck, putting the thick letter in his leather jacket pocket, and grabbing Lyka's hand, both frozen from the cold, he placed the gem in his palm, kissing his enclosed fingers. Lyka went to open his hand, but Jon gripped it hard.<br/>
"Not yet."<br/>
"Yes...Dear."<br/>
Jon looked into the molten-likeness of Lyka's eyes. "I-I lo....nghk." Jon choked on the words. He tried over and over, getting more hysterical the more he couldn't. "I-I can't say it! W-why can't I...say...it?" </p><p>Lyka could feel something final and it broke him, but, they both couldn't be messes. With the hand not holding the unknown gem, he lifted Jon's chin, even as the other struggled, and he pressed his cold chapped lips against Jon's wet and salty ones, the tears stinging his lips. He pressed harder, trying to let Jon know, he understood. Jon wrapped his arms around Lyka's neck, trying to hold on tightly. He pressed back, but his lips wouldn't stop shaking, a terrible first and final kiss.<br/>
But, with Lyka's hold, the slight tremble of his own hands, the solidity of him against Jon...he knew. Letting his lips go, Lyka gazed into Jon's eyes, not letting them waver.<br/>
"I'll cherish ya...My Dear....forever." His voice whispered.<br/>
Fresh tears streamed down his face. He was so angry and heart broken.<br/>
"We...we only had a year left! Nghk."<br/>
Lyka looked at him preciously. "Yes, Dear."<br/>
At his voice, Jon looked into the golden eyes he loved so much, that he cherished. Yes, cherish.<br/>
Not wanting Lyka to only remember his tearful, heartbroken face, Jon wiped at his face as much as he could, Lyka helping.<br/>
Jon took a deep breath, giving Lyka one last peck, before he removed himself from Lyka's tight grasp.<br/>
Taking some steps back, he smiled widely, remembering his dream, his favorite one, his most impossible one.</p><p>"I'll cherish you too...forever...and always...My Lyka. My Heart." </p><p>He smiled so wide, all his teeth shined. With that, he turned his back and ran. He ran as far and fast as he could, not turning his back. He had to. Lyka was so much more important.</p><p>Jon never knew if Lyka opened the letter or what he thought when he saw the sapphire. All he knew, was he never saw Lyka again, not even in passing, because when he got home, his things were packed. He was being sent away anyway, to a relative's. He hid the lapis lazuli under his clothes for years.<br/>
Even through college, becoming a writer...Jon never forgot Lyka and his cherishment of him, his love, never wavered. </p><p>He still had the dreams where he and Lyka had a family, except as years went by, Greg would be added and even Wirt.<br/>
He still hid his pain behind smiles, no one ever knowing. He never shed a tear since that Christmas, except when Greg was born.<br/>
He both hoped Lyka would and would NEVER forgive him. </p><p>Then, he lost them too, in a way. He was "alone" again. He still never shed a tear. He must've used them up...that Christmas day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Exists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Lyka find each other, never letting the other go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2nd part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was becomming over heated in the bar. He was out with some work buddies, deciding with the stressful year he had, he could use a night out, though he was regretting it. He'd been dreaming of things again, so he was tired, but, his ride was having fun. He should have drove...<br/>Lyka's golden eyes haunted him more than ever, Jon having lost the gem, but not willing to get rid of the chain despite it's age. It'd feel wrong to get rid of it. He was still searching for the gem, but had yet to find it. <br/>He sipped his drink. <br/>The music made it where he felt the vibrations even in his limbs. He didn't care much for this scene, but his work buddies insisted. <br/>He adjusted his glasses, downing the rest, there wasn't much, and deciding to get air. He might just go for a walk. <br/>He fiddled with the chain, trying to find someone he knew to tell them. <br/>He found Marcee, who was speaking with some others. Marcee was a Hispanic lady, loud but great at her work. <br/>"Marcee, I'm going outside. Maybe a walk." He yelled, the music louder where they were. <br/>She was laughing. "Okay, but first, here." Sha handed him a couple shots. "Down these. I'm having a bet with Daryll in Archives. He says you'd be too much of a pansy to take a shot." She grinned wide. Jon deadpanned. 'really?' <br/>He sighed. He knew he was a lightweight, hence the birth of his son. <br/>But...he owed Marcee, she covered his ass last month with some documents when he'd gotten a call from said son at work. </p><p>"Fine..." He downed both, they burned his throat and he coughed, handing them back. He went to walk at least out front, but Daryll and a few others stopped him, making him do more. He owed them nothing, but they said they'd try and take enough of his shifts so he could technically get a "vacation" to visit his sons. After the 5th one, he realized they were drunk. He should've gotten that shift change bullshit in writing or a recording. Bastards. <br/>He was leaned against the door, having lost his glasses but he didn't want to risk getting lost, even drunk, the door was cold. He felt a shadow wash over him, looking up, he saw someone so familiar, the golden eyes peaking out behind dark bangs, striking. <br/>"May I get through?" The man asked. <br/>Jon, being drunk, reached out to the man's cheek, running his fingrtips over the scar on his cheek. He smiled fondly.<br/>"I knew someone who looked so much like you. He had a scar there too." <br/>Some sort of emotion passed over the man's face. <br/>Jon didn't notice. "I know I'm drunk and you can say no, but...would you mind if I saw your eyes? I haven't seen eyes like those in so long..." <br/>"Wanna go outside first?" The man asked, pulling away. <br/>Jon still smiled, he nodded. "I'm very warm myself. I just didn't want to get lost. I do apologize for my state, my coworkers kept pushiing drinks on me. I should've gotten my promised vacation time in writing, I miss my boys." <br/>They were taking a stroll. Jon still could see, barely, the glasses being prescription. <br/>The man looke at him. "Ya have kids?" <br/>Jon nodded, smiling brightly up at the man who was a good head taller plus some. "Oh, yes. I have a 9 year old and a 17 year old. Though, the 17 year old isn't biologically mine, I still love him. Oh, I have some pictures." <br/>"Ya really shouldn't tell a stranger about yerself or show them yer kids." He put a rough hand over Jon's. It was warm. <br/>"Oh...I suppose you're right." He went to grab the lapis lazuli, but only feeling the chain. A overwhelming feeling of sadness and longing washed over him. <br/>"I'm terribly sorry...you...you remind me so much of someone I-I lo-cherished...I am sorry, I should go back."<br/>The man kept a hold of his hand. "What happened to them?" His voice was soft. <br/>"Who?" Jon wanted to get away. This stranger was so much like his Lyka, he was going to cry and look like an idiot.<br/>"The one ya cherished." <br/>Jon smiled sadly. Memories were coming back.<br/>"I just...had to leave him. We lived in a bigot town with bigot bastards and bigot bullshit." Jon took a breath. "I-I couldn't even tell him I lo-cherished him more than the water's reflection. I-I wanted to spend the rest of our days together." <br/>The man wrapped Jon in a hug from behind, his arms wrapping around Jon's middle. <br/>"Why did ya have to leave him?" His voice, too, was nostalgic.<br/>"He would've been tortured...or worse. You must understand, my town was NOT a fan of your kind, but I never saw it. In fact, I loved his culture. His family was warm. You're actually warm too. Hahaha, you could kill me now and my last thought would be of him." <br/>The man chuckled, tightening his grip. "Ya can't yet. Ya got yer boys. And...why didn't you tell him, if I can ask?" <br/>Jon, still fairly drunk, leaned his head back against the man's chest. <br/>"I didn't have time. I miss those golden eyes..." Jon sighed. "See? You're holding me now and no one would care. If my darling did that back then, oh, the backlash." <br/>"I'm honestly surprised yer letting me hold ya. I'm a stranger." <br/>"You know, I am too. You know what's even stranger?" Jon turned in the man's grasp, eyes insulted. The man quirkd a brow.<br/>"Hmm?" He questioned. Jon put a hand to his chest, not his own, but the man's, smacking it repeatedly.<br/>"I never even asked his last name! Isn't that odd? He knew mine, but I never asked! We knew each other for years! Ugh! I'm an idiot. If I knew his last name, I could attempt to find him. Unless he's moved on...I may seem like it, having kids now, but...I haven't." <br/>The man's head was spinning and he had to stop himself from laughing. Jon had went from appauled to irritated, to sad in the matter of a couple sentences. <br/>"Maybe he wouldn't...if ya explained." <br/>"True...oddly enough, he was always like this. Understanding. Even-even when I was breaking our hearts...he actually kissed me. I'd been wanting it for at least a year and stupidly...I knew he would've if I said it."<br/>The man laid his head on Jon's. Jon kept rambling. "I thought...if we didn't awknowledge it, what we felt, we wouldn't suffer the concequences. It looks like...we suffered them anyway. If I knew, I would've kissed him long before that day. You two really do look alike. I mean, you're older and hair's shorter, but, I mean...similair gold eyes." Jon reached up, moving the man's bangs, but the man shook his head, Jon retracting his hand.<br/>"Oh...sorry." Jon went to move out of his grasp. <br/>The man looped a finger in the chain. "What's this?"<br/>Jon looked, eyes downcast. "He, my darling, had given me his lapis lazuli on this chain. Did you know, the lazuli, if presented as a gift it means you're forging an eternal bond of friendship, loyalty, and trust? Theres a few more, like it's ability to heal broken or inured relationships...if only I knew where it went? I think I dropped it in my bed. I can't bare to toss the chain either. Sorry, I'm rambling. Losing it made me nostalgic and I am burdening you. Again, I'm sorry. I'll just-" Jon went to move out of his grasp again, the man's grip firm. </p><p>The man could see the tears in Jon's eyes, memories and alcohol adding to his emotional rollercoaster. <br/>"Jon...do ya not realize it's me? Ya might've caught it if ya weren't drunk." He chuckled.<br/>Jon looked up. He knew he never said his name. And his coworker's called him McLaughlin. Jon, cautious, moved the bangs, the man allowing it. <br/>Jon gasped, his lip wobbling, brows furrowed. Those eyes were Lyka's. He'd never forget those eyes. There, in his ears, was the sapphire, split to make earrings. Lyka took out a pair of glasses from a case. They were old, lense cracked, he put them on Jon's face, they being too small now, going askew again. <br/>Jon was still shocked. He felt Lyka put their ankles together. Just how he did years ago. <br/>Lyka smiled gently, that rare smile, gripping Jon's face and as the tears fell, he kissed Jon again, firmer this time.<br/>"Why must ya be crying each time I kiss ya?" Lyka asked when they parted. Jon laughed, wiping his eyes. <br/>"Cause you're lucky. I haven't cried since Greg's birth. And the last day I saw you." </p><p>Lyka went back to holding Jon. "So, ya really did have kids?" He simply sounded curious, like if he asked Jon what he had for lunch.<br/>"I...it wasn't planned, no...but, I love him. You would too. Wirt, my step-son looks like his mother though. It's...a long story." <br/>Lyka kissed him again, Jon returning it. "I have time."<br/>Jon laughed lightly.<br/>"WE have time."<br/>Lyka kissed his neck, tightening his grip, hooking their ankles, he whispered.<br/>"Yes, Dear."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>